All's Fair in Love and Rome
by IzzyPiano
Summary: Deuce is having second thoughts about Cleo, Jackson's insecurities may ruin things with Frankie, and Clawdeen is jealous of Howleen for hanging out with who? One old flame returns and threatens a couple while several new relationships form. Love and friendships alike will be tested and secrets of the past resurface and to think it all started with the Sadie Hauntings Day Dance.


**All's Fair in Love and Rome**

**Rating: K-T**

**Summary: Deuce is having second thoughts about Cleo, Jackson's insecurities may ruin things with Frankie, and Clawdeen is jealous of Howleen for hanging out with who? One old flame returns and threatens a couple while several new relationships form. Love and friendships alike will be tested and secrets of the past resurface and to think it all started with the Sadie Hauntings Day Dance**

**A/N: Hey Monster High fans, I'm a new writer here, and honestly probably too old for monster high but I love it anyway, the idea just was fun to me and I love how much the series has expanded and grown. I have my favorite ships/pairings but I don't want to give anything way just yet, just read and enjoy so things will be a surprise, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

"Good Monday morning Monster High, this is C.A Cupid here with your morning announcements. Firstly let's give a hand out to the casketball team for winning the big game last Friday, terrorific job you guys. Your options in the creepateria today include, blood sausages, cream of newt, and scary seaweed salad. Flamin D.J Holt Hyde is starting the Music Appreciation Club, so all you monstrous musicians sign up at the choir room. And speaking of clubs don't forget the Extrascarricular Activities Fair is next Friday, so whether your fresh blood or an upper classmate looking for something to do after school, this is the place to be to find a club or sport that fits your interests. But before all that this Friday is the Sadie Hauntings Day Dance, so ghouls if you haven't asked a lucky guy yet I suggest you get a move on it before another snatches up your crush. That's all for your morning announcements, I'm C.A. Cupid and I'll be on the air after school with Abbey for some love advice."

It was seven in the morning with slightly cloudy skies above the lively (despite many of its students being technically dead) school yard which was filling up with students prepared for another week of trials at high school.

"Wow I can't believe that Cupid's show actually got so much more popular with you Abbey," Frankie Stein spoke to her abominable companion as the two made their way up the entrance stairway of monster high. The green skinned girl was charged up for this week, she was going to ask out Jackson/Holt to the Sadie Hauntings Dance, so she was a bit nervous but she knew they liked her so things should work out. Of course she had taken a break from the two as they had to learn to get along with one another, being the same person and all. And even though the two don't always see eye to eye they seem to be becoming more accepting of one another so she thought now would be a good time to pick up on their relationship. "I mean I didn't think it could get more popular."

"Like I told you, it is because I don't play games, I tell them to take the direct approach," the snow-girl spoke in confidence as they entered the school, "That makes love simple, no?"

Frankie giggled slightly at her friend, sure it could make love simpler but then again sometimes the direct approach isn't always the best, that's why it's good to have advice from both Cupid and Abbey, that way a monster gets two perspectives and evaluate which one is right for them. "Well sometimes things can be more complicated than that, but I do get your point. You and Cupid do make quite the dynamic duo though."

"Good day mates," Lagoona Blue intercepted towards her friends. She was fishing with excitement.

"Good morning Lagoona," Abbey greeted her ghoulfriend.

Frankie noted on her high spirits, "You're pretty energized for a Monday morning, are you excited for the dance? When are you planning to ask Gil out?"

"Oh I already did that love," The sea monster motioned with her webbed hand as the trio made their way to their lockers, "I'm just swimming in excitement over the big swim meet on Wednesday, and if we win we'll be competing in the semi-finals."

"Oh we can totally cheer you guys on then, right Abbey?" Frankie sparked with the offer and Abbey nodded with a warm smile.

Lagoona began to turn the dial on her lock, "Thanks for the support mates. Oh and about the dance I think we should all go out for dinner before, that should be fun right?"

"Oh that's a great idea," Frankie nodded, "That way I can spend some time with Jackson before the inevitable music at the dance, and I can spend the rest of the night with Holt."

"Did you ask them-him, well…you know what I mean- out yet?" The sea monster pondered to her friend.

Frankie blushed slightly, "Not yet but I plan on to by the end of today. What about you Abbey, who are you going to ask out?"

"Ask out? Hmmm…." Abbey spoke as if she hadn't really thought about it.

"You have to ask someone out," Frankie insisted to her friend, "It's a dance where the girls have to ask out the guys and its couples only so you have to ask someone out."

"Even if you're not crushing on someone you can always go as mates," Lagoona offered, "I want to spend the night with everyone in the group; it wouldn't be the same without you."

The tall girl tapped her chin lazily with her index finger as if to think of who to ask, at that time she saw spikey red hair catch her eyes, "Hey you Heath Burns, you want to go with to this Slayer Hawkins Dance with me?"

An audible gasp of horror escaped through the mouths of Frankie and Lagoona after hearing Abbey's words.

The flame elemental lit up with the icy request from the abominable snow-girl. "A-AAAAWESOME," the boy replied in his usual excitement, and made his way over leaning into to Abbey, "I always knew you were carrying a torch for me," he spoke in a flirtatious manner as his hand lit up with fire.

Abbey placed her hands firmly on her hips and spoke in her defiant icy tone, "This is as friends," she explained carefully with a heavy emphasis on her words and pointed away from the group, "Now go we discuss details later."

"Whatever you say hot-stuff," Heath blew a smoke heart her way and waved as he walked away.

"How could you ask Heath Burns out?" Lagoona asked her voice was laced in part horror and part disbelief.

"Yeah," Frankie intercepted, "when I said you had to ask someone out I didn't mean ask just anybody."

"What, he is our friend, no?" Abbey asked, "I already lay down the icebergs, we go as friends."

Lagoona placed her webbed hand on her friend's icy shoulder, "I know love, but Heath is the type of monster that just doesn't comprehend that sort of thing."

"Yeah, he's going to think you like him now," Frankie exasperated, "He'll never leave you alone. He'll think you're just not being honest about it."

"My motto is 'love is not game' how can he not know, I wouldn't play such silly games," Abbey explained as if it were obvious.

"Yes but unfortunately Heath can be rather thick-headed dingo about these sort of things," the fish girl continued to explain.

"Then for a flame boy he is not too bright," She retorted.

"No I don't care, I'm not going Draculaura," the trio of girls turned to see Clawdeen and Draculaura approach.

"But you have to come; Lagoona, Cleo and I were talking about going to dinner before. Fanging out with all our ghoulfriends and bloodies, doesn't that sound like fun?" Draculaura explained to her best ghoulfriend.

"Hey what has you guys flashing fangs?" Frankie asked her ghouls.

"Clawdeen refuses to ask someone out to the Sadie Hauntings Day Dance," Draculaura responded in exasperation.

"I don't have anyone I like in that way anyway," the chic werewolf rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why not go with someone as friends," Abbey suggested.

"Yeah, that's what Abbey did," Frankie continued.

"Oh really, so who's the lucky monster?" Draculaura questioned.

"Heath Burns," Frankie and Lagoona spoke simultaneously in disappointment.

Draculaura and Clawdeen gasped in the same terror that Frankie and Lagoona did just minutes before. "Yikes," Clawdeen responded with a hiss at the end of her words.

"How could you guys let this happen?" Draculaura asked, "Abbey, Heath isn't good dating material, I should know I went out with him before I was swept off my feet by Clawd."

"But I am not dating him, we go to one dance as friends," Abbey emphasized.

"See this is my point," Clawdeen said, "Even if I went out with a guy as a friend to this dance, Draculaura would act like I was dating the guy."

"You cannot tell me there's no one in this _entire_ school you don't like," the petite vampire continued.

The she wolf cocked her hip to the right and crossed her arms across her chest, "Yeah, I don't see your point."

"Clawdeen this school is full of cute boys!" Draculaura emphasized.

"Aren't' there more important things to worry about?" The amber eyed brunette continued.

"Like what?" the petite vampress inquired.

"Like school," Frankie butted in an obvious way.

"Friends," Lagoona added.

"Future aspirations," Abbey joined.

"And fearleading," the group turned to see the Egyptian mummy princess strut in with her shorter zombie ghoulfriend.

"Don't get you bandages in a bundle, we just won mashionals we have plenty time to kick back before worrying about Gloom Beach," Clawdeen told her.

"You seem to be forgetting that we barely won mashionals, not to mention we're an underhanded squad." Cleo de Nile emphasized.

"Well what can we do?" Draculaura asked, "There's no way we can let the werecats back on the team, besides they've moved on to the FearBook committee and Gory and her ghouls are now involved with the student council."

"Do you ghouls even listen to the morning announcements?" olive skin monster continued.

"Oh the Extrascarrricular Activities Fair," Frankie said with a spark.

"Ironically the only member of my squad who listens is the one with the smallest ears." Cleo sighed; Draculaura and Clawdeen began to tug at their ears in offense. "Ghoulia and I have already put of some posters and you three will be handing out flyers. We're looking for some people with talent here, so someone with experience in fearleading or gymnastics would be preferable." Ghoulia began to hand the ghouls out their flyers with a snap shot of the ghouls holding their Mashionals Trophy.

"That's great you're all in for the squad love, but don't forget about this Friday," Lagoona reminded her regal friend.

"Needn't worry I haven't forgotten, I was thinking of this Greek place Deuce and I have gone to a couple of times."

"Oh cool I've never had Greek food before," Frankie said with excitement.

"Do they have vegetarian courses?" Draculaura asked, "so many restaurants just have salads, which are great but sometimes a ghoul wants some variety."

"Don't worry your fangs off Greek food has plenty of vegetarian options." Cleo assured, "Oh Clawdeen who are you asking to the dance?"

"I don't feel like talking about it Cleo so just leave me alone," the wolf marched away from the group.

"Someone needs to loosen that ghoul's collar," the olive skin monster commented, "What's with her?"

"I think she's feeling a little pressured about this whole Sadie Hauntings Day Dance," Lagoona Blue explained.

"Why it's just a dance, she's gone to dances before," Cleo offered.

Frankie spoke up, "A certain someone has been pushing her to get in a relationship."

"Oh my Ra, did we not finish discussing this?" the Egyptian princess turned to the vampire royalty.

"What?" she asked innocently, "It's not a crime to want my best ghoulfriend happy."

"But mate other things can make us happy," the sea monster elaborated, "Besides these things have to be natural."

"Grr…why can't she understand…she's always been so obsessed with boys now that she's in a stable relationship she has to obsess over boys for me," the she wolf growled under her fangs. She had known Draculaura for years but t she seemed pushier about this than ever. She bumped into something hard, not that she fell she wasn't clumsy like Frankie, she was just a little startled.

"Oh hey Clawdeen," she looked up to see her brother's eldest and newly reunited companion Romulus.

"Oh hey Romulus," the brunette responded with disinterest.

"Ouch," the older werewolf responded, "I know I wasn't all friendly with the vamps when I first got here but I completely accept them now."

"Huh…What? No-ah sorry," Clawdeen sighed, "No, it's not about you just having a complete issue with Draculaura."

"Oh best friend troubles, what's up? Maybe I can help." Romulus offered.

She laughed, "I doubt you'd want to hear about it."

"Try me," he urged her with a raise of a brow.

"Okay…it's just she's been so obsessed with trying to get me to go out on a date with a guy. She's tried setting me up with her sparkling cousin…he was alright but blinding. She even went as far as blind speed dating, she made me an online dating profile, she will do anything," Clawdeen explained, "She's my best friend and she can't see that I'm just happy being single and hanging with the ghouls. Who says we need to date to be happy?"

"I hear you, you just got to stick with what you want, don't let her push you into something you aren't looking for," Romulus said, "It should brush over; I doubt she'll be able to keep it up for long. Besides you guys have been friends long enough I doubt this would ruin things between you."

"I know," she agreed, "It's just with this Sadie Hauntings Day Dance coming up she's been really going on turbo."

"Just don't go," Romulus shrugged, "I mean school dances are so lame."

The girl cocked her hip and folded her arms across her chest and gave a sly smile, "Don't act so cool. I remember you were at the dances when Crescent Moon High first got melded into this school."

"Hey I only did that to watch out for the pack, I was worried about the vampires from Belfry Prep. Besides have you seen me at a school dance since?"

She thought about it, "That's true…"

He leaned against the wall and placed his hands into his pockets before continuing, "I know the school spirit stuff is your thing I mean you are on the fearleading squad after all…but personally I don't see a problem with you sitting this one out especially with it being so superficial that only couples are allowed."

"That's true..." Clawdeen thought to herself, "I mean my life won't be over if I miss one lousy school dance. Thanks Romulus" And with that the first period bells rang signaling monsters to their courses.

"No problem," He replied with a shrug, "See ya around," he waved at her as he began his way to class.

"Hey Deuce, you stoked about the dance on Friday?" Lagoona asked as she took a seat next to her gorgon friend.

"I didn't think I was going." He replied honestly.

"Cleo hasn't asked you yet?" the sea monsteress inquired a bit shocked.

Just with the mention of her name the mummy came and took the vacant seat on Deuce's right, "Okay so we'll be meeting at Gorgon's Reaf for dinner before the dance, Deuce we need to match so wear something with teal, and maybe a gold watch."

"Woah wait a minute what are you talking about?" he asked her before she continued her elaborate plans.

"Have you not been paying any attention?" Cleo rolled her blue eyes, "Big dance on Friday so the ghouls and I want to go out to eat before."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked her with a raise of the brow.

"Well if you let me finish," she began skimming through her iCoffin, "I have all the plans in great detail here."

"But you didn't ask me to go to the dance." He told her plainly.

She rolled her eyes once more, "Deuce we're dating, I don't need to ask its common sense."

"But the whole point of it is for the girls to ask the guys." He continued, Lagoona watched in amazement, how the two of them could make such a small thing such a big deal. More so what seemed to interest her was Deuce's behavior, sure she could see his point but usually he just went along with Cleo's superficial nonsense, so why not now?

"Who cares?" the mummy retaliated.

"I do." The gorgon replied sincerely.

"Why are you making this so difficult you already know you're going with me." She spoke in a more quiet tone as if she didn't want anyone to hear their quarrel.

"I don't hear an invitation so I guess not." He crossed his arms and leaned into the back of his seat.

"Oh my Ra," She took offense, "….you…you just want me to stoop down to some low level and ask you out?"

"Low level?" Lagoona questioned not realizing her she spoke her thoughts.

"Cleo, don't be so old-fashioned it's not always the guy's job to do the asking." He continued.

The mummy gave out a frustrated face, looked to the side and mumbled, "Deuce would you like to go to the Sadie Hauntings Day Dance with me?"

He flashed her handsome half smile and leaned in close to her face, "I'd love to Cleo."

She gave one of her few blushed faces before turning around to face Mr. Rotter as he lectured the class on Babloyian

Frankie was walking towards second period, chemistry with Mr. Hack, 'Hey it's better than bitelogy with Mr. Hack. He sure likes dissections,' she thought to herself. Of course that wasn't something a lot of Frankie's environmentalist friends were happy with particularly Venus and Lagoona were very against it, Draculaura as well as Gil were less of extremist. She herself wasn't too fond of cutting open frogs, while definitely a science nerd she thought it was best not to take bitelogy this semester, a choice in which she has yet to regret.

"Hey Frankie, wanna walk to class together?" the stitched up girl turned to see Jackson Jekyll approach with one of his trademark timid smiles that she thought were adorable.

"Yeah Jackson that'd be nice," she replied to him. She looked down at her black and white pumps before turning her head up, "Um so the Sadie Hauntings Dance is this Friday."

"Oh yeah another school dance with loud music," He sighed.

"Hey it's not all that bad…actually I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," she reassured him.

"You mean you want to go with Holt, I mean you know I can't really be at the dance unless I bring ear muffs," he replied, with revealing maybe too much of his insecurities. He liked Frankie a lot; she was cute and kind but brave when she had to be. She was smart, optimistic, and overall a great ghoul. However he had always felt that there was something about Holt Hyde that electrified her more than just plain old Jackson Jekyll. Good girls often do fall for the bad boys, right? And nice guys finish last.

"Well we're going out to dinner before and I'd like you to be there," she said shyly.

"But afterwards you want to be with Holt at the dance," he more stated than asked.

Frankie pouted a bit, "Jackson don't you think it's a little weird that you're getting jealous of yourself?"

"Myself? No, he's completely different from me Frankie. I've come to accept we're just stuck in the same body and existence but were not the same person. It's not like I remember what he does or vice versa we don't even like the same stuff." He defended himself.

"Well I thought you both liked me," she replied partially hurt and partially angry as she hurried her pace ahead of the normie boy.

"Frankie wait, I didn't mean to upset you," he jogged up to her side.

"Well you did," she replied with hostility, "sit next to someone else in lab today."

"Frankie…" He sighed and whispered to himself, "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

**A/N: So I tried to stay true to the characters, yes I'm a fan of the web series more so than any other thing within the Monster High franchise. I want to keep my chapters short and simple but hopefully fun. Please leave a review and thanks so much.**

**IzzyPiano says have a freaky fabulous night ^_-**


End file.
